Crawling Demons
by HorridxDecay
Summary: Sasuke is tired of being taken over by the curse seal. He has had it. He feels like there is another person trying to get inside him. He hates it.  Set after Made team hebi. [OneShot] [Sauske Centric Kinda] [Was made For Funn] [Rated M For creepiness]


**Summery: Sasuke is tired of being taken over by the curse seal. He has had it. He feels like there is another person trying to get inside him. He hates it. Set after Made team hebi. [One-Shot [Sauske Centric Kinda**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or Krwling the crawling remix by linkin park. Thank you.**

**A.N – Ok this is kinda a weird one-shot for me since I hate sasuke. All my TRUE fans might know that. Depends on who u are. Hmm. Yea. Well I love the crawling remix: Krwling. Its amazing so I HAD to use it. Sasuke juss kinda fitted the song so much. And the idea to this is that Sauske killed 'oro' and made team hebi to achieve his goal. But the curse seal haunts him and he feels well read it already. Rated M cause its kina creepy.**

**Demon's Crawling – One-Shot – Sasuke's POV**

I walked down the hall of the abandoned house me and my team where staying at. I looked at the floras I waked in the night. Suigetsu and Juugo are training and Karin is sleeping. Hmm. I think its too quiet. I just realized this house looks just like the Uchiha household. But its not. I walked into the room I was staying in. I looked around. A black sheeted bed with a red and gold fan on it. I felt a cold breeze coming form the open window. I felt a shiver go up my spine as I leaned back and shut the door. I locked it as I walked to the window as I saw a black figure speed by the window and making a big wind rush. I fell backward landing hard on the ground I then felt someone behind me. I bit my lip as I looked behind me only to see myself. The curse seal one me. My so called "self" was smirking at me. I crawled backward as the other me charged at me and ran through me and I gasped as I rushed up. I stood up and backed and tripped over the bed falling on it. I then saw the curse seal two me on my ceiling smirking down at me. I felt fear. I saw it mouth something that I could not understand. It dropped and fell onto me as I flipped out and feel off the bed. I felt the sweat falling form my pale cold face. My black bleu hair was sticking on end in this ice cold room. I stood up and I backed completely to the wall. I was terrified.

_Crawling in my skin_

Crawling in my skin  
Without a sense of confidence  
Consuming, confusing  
Crawling in my skin  
Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface

Crawling in my skin  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real  
Confusing what is real

I didn't want these demons crawling though me. Through my cold defenseless body. I felt as if I lost the confidence I once had before I got done killing that snake basterd. I feel as if they want to take over my body. Want to sue my body for evil cold hearted things. Anything evil they would do. I wanted to do on my OWN will. I lost all the confidence I and with Orochimaru. I was so sure that I would be able to kill Itachi. To kill Orochimaru. Why do I feel as I do now? Why am I scared of myself? I guess all the pressure form the surrounding ninja and the rest of my new team go to me. They think I am able to control it all. To control the power inside. I can't Damnit all. I can't! I know the demon's are inside scratching there way out. They want to be free. To not be controlled. There pulling there ways to my skin's surface. There crawling through out my skin. Not stopping. This fear I am getting ish going to take over and will make me fall. I will lose all the power I gained. And confusing what will be real and whet not to me. I will eventually not know what is real.

I got up as I saw the black shadows outside the windows watching me with those red eyes. I felt my shirt cling to my cold skin as I got up and felt the shadowy figures behind me they grabbed me and pinned me down. I saw them lick my arms as they looked into my eyes and disappeared. I jolted up and ran out the door as I went to unlock it and open it I saw it slams hut. The door locked on its own. I looked around swiftly Unknowing what to do. I felt someone grab my shoulders and grab me pulling me backward. I then felt the shadow disappear and I hit the floor hard. I felt my head bleed a little as I looked around again. I put my self in the brightest corner in the room. I hugged my knees as I looked around. My hair was a mess and my clothes where covered in sweat.

_There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control  
I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

I know this evil being deep in me. The evil demon wants to surface and take over. It wants to destroy things. To kill. To smell fresh blood. Killed by Its own hands. Its going to consume me eventually. When the lust , thirst fro revenge takes me over. I admit I have gone too far with it. My lack of controlling these demons. Is making my fear of them never ending. Gaw, This control I MUST have . It is telling me that I have to find myself again. I can feel the walls wanting to enclose m in this horrifying room. Without my confidence they take advantage of me. But I am sure of one thing. There is just TOO MUCH pressure TO TAKE. Suigetsu expects me to lead the grouped with pride and be able to control it all. I don't know if I can. And I feel so insecure. These demons are crawling into my skin. Wanting to become one.

I got up and I could feel someone banging at the door. I got up as I walked slowly to it. I felt something grab my feet and try pulling my into the floor. I yelled as I saw Suigetsu open the door and the shadow let me go making me fall to my knees. I was panting as my eyes where open wide shocked. Shocked more then anything.

"Dude whats wrong?" I heard Suigetsu say as he walked over to me. I looked up narrowing m eyes. I hated him but I needed him here. For revenge.

"Nothing. Goa way." I said coldly. Emotionlessly. I saw a shadow with one red glowing eye staring at me. I saw the curse marks on the shadow glow and the shadow smirked. It was the demon. The curse seal me. I saw Suigetsu sigh.

"Why-" I heard him say. I felt a vain pop in my head as I looked to the other corner. I saw the curse seal two watching me. With a smirk he was. He had his arms crossed licking his lips. He wanted to be me. Wanted to take over.

"JUSS LEAVE EM ALONE SUIGETSU!!!" I shouted at him. He stood back and gave me a scared look and ran out and I saw the door being shut. I then saw curse seal two appear shutting it. He walked closer to me and put his hand out and he touched my forehead and disappeared. I bite my lip as I stood up and saw the curse seal one still standing there. He kinda juss dashed in front of me. I feel backs he stood there and jumped and fell on me disappearing into me. I yelled and flipped over and bumped my head onto the bed frame. I got up and jumped and ran to the bathroom. I washed my hands. Which got cut from falling onto the wood. Hmm yea.

_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will, I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting  
How I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

Without a sense of confidence  
Without a sense of confidence  
Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
Without a sense of confidence  
Without a sense of confidence  
Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  


The demons inside me know I feel uncomfortable SO they pull thee torture upon me. Hoping they will get freedom. But I can't let them distract me. React me. I am afraid to look at my own reflection but I have too eventually. But now all I am doing is watch the blood circle around in the water. So entertaining. There haunting me I know it. I screamed as is aw my blood go black and I can't seem to do what I should. I should be fighting it. But I don't know how too. I need to find myself as the walls try and close in on me. I heard the door to the bathroom shut and lock. There here. I lost the feeling I had before. The feeling of I can do this. I can kill Itachi. But now I have so much pressure on me. Too much. I feel so insecure and will always. With out the confidence I have too much pressure and it builds. It builds till I go insane. So I need to find a way to get my confidence back.

I looked up at the mirror to see my face as not my own. Half the curse seal one and the other half curse seal two. I gasped as I clenched my head and feel back falling on the tiles. My leg started to bleed as I curled up in a ball screaming.

"GO AWAY LEAVE EM ALONE!!!!!" I screamed dot the cursed demons inside me. I felt them there presence. In front of me. They laughed at my suffering. They thought it was funny. I looked up at them. I was so weak. I realize how weak I really am. I can't even defeat the inner demons inside of me. I stood up and looked at them. I tried not to show fear but that didn't work too well. I saw them walk slowly at me and smirk as they walked through me I felt the urge to scream like a little girl. It was kinda gross. I felt them gone. So I ran out of my room And changed clothes. I was in more casual clothing. I looked around and saw the sun coming up. I didn't sleep a wink last night. I smirked as I saw the shadows appear and glare at me before the disengaged into nothing. The sun made them go away. Till the next night. I walked out of my door and outside waiting for my team. Which is VERYYYY slow by the way.

_To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

I need to find the power inside. I need to make those walls stop closing in on em at night. With my loss of confidence at night I am weak. There still is too much pressure. I feel insecure still. There still crawling around in my skin. I can feel them. I feel them looking for a way out. The wounds they give me at the night will bruise and never heal. My fear will make me fall at night. Confusing what anything is fake or real. There gonna crawl all over my skin. Now. And forever.

I saw my team coming so I decided to start walking ahead of them I heard the cursing me as they ran to catch up with me. I still feel different. Crowded. Indifferent . Hn. Will I ever be _normal_ again?

**Hmm yea this took me 5 long hours. No flames. I wrote this for fun. And yea. No flames. I am rating this M for the creepy thing sin it. Gaw. And if it sux sorry I don't like Sasuke a ton. But I tired making it NOT suck. Reviews. Flames will be ignored or u will be flamed back by me personally. Imma out. Leave a review for meh.**


End file.
